metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Criminals in Solbrain
Continuing the trend from the preceding series, Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain also foregoes the use of monsters and evil villain empires like those seen in early Metal Hero Series ''as well as the ''Super Sentai Series. The villains appearing in Solbrain are usually humans with selfish ambitions, and citizens who turned to crime due to hardships and desperation. The crimes committed by the villains are similar to those depicted in crime and police dramas (e.g. robberies, kidnappings, arson, bombings, murder) albeit with a science fiction touch. Major Criminals Very few criminals appearing in the series had achieved a greater notability by making multiple appearances (Ryuichi), appearing in multipart episodes (Messiah and Honma), or being a Metal Villain (Sasamoto). * [[Ryuichi Takaoka|'Ryuichi Takaoka']]' ('高岡隆一 Takaoka Ryuichi?) (Real name: Ryuchi Mizutani) (Ep. 34-35, 40, 43, 47, 51-53) - Solbrain's most frequent adversary and closest thing the series had for a big bad. * [[Katsuhito Sasamoto|'Katsuhito Sasamoto']] (Ep. 8) - One of ten original candidates to be SolBraver, but was passed over for Daiki. He stole a prototype suit to become a Metal Hero, but misused his powers for revenge. * [[Messiah|'Messiah']] (Ep. 21-23) - A former human whose brain was implanted into a robot that was going to self destruct. * [[Bomber Honma|'Bomber Honma']] (Ep. 34-35) - A former fighter that was turned into a robotic man. Minor Criminals The remaining criminals appearing in the show only appeared once, serving as a villain of the week instead of a monster. * : An artificial brain that was capable of infinite thinking. A320 was developing at an exponential rate that it became sentient and sought a perfect human body to house its great intelligence. The brain abducted Kazuo, the young son of its creator, to be sacrificed. To add insult to injury, A320 planned on eliminating its masters to escape human control and take over the world. SolBraver rescued Kazuo with the Cerberus Shot, and A320 perished when it tried to self-destruct Inagaki’s laboratory. * : An arrogant scientist who steadfastly believed that science requires sacrifice for humankind to reap the benefits, no matter the consequences. Inagaki created an artificial brain called A320, which he saw as the next logical step in human evolution. A320 demanded a human body to use as a vessel, and Inagaki willingly handed over his son Kazuo. Inagaki soon learned to error of his ways when A320 attempted to kill him by self-detonating his lab. Inagaki and his son were rescued and both father and son reconciled. * ' '''and : A pair of sisters equipped with special ESP9 collars; experimental technology stolen from MI6. The ESP9 collars weaponizes the wearers’ voice to cast destructive supersonic and magnetic waves. The sisters kept a low profile in the United Kingdom and later returned to Japan to get revenge for the imprisonment of their father. During their acts of terrorism, they abducted a girl named Yuka as insurance to spring their father from jail. Unbeknownst to them, their father had a bond with Yuka and cooperated with SolBrain to rescue her. The ESP9 collars were destroyed and the sisters were arrested. * : A genetic engineer who was killed in a traffic accident. Before his death, Shibusawa developed an amoeba containing his DNA that was implanted into his body. The amoeba was designed to transform people into exact copies of himself because Shibusawa believed himself to be superior and wanted to create a race of geniuses. Upon his death, Shibusawa transferred the amoeba into an unsuspecting police officer named Tashiro. Taking control of Tashiro’s body, Shibusawa was revived to continue his insane experiments. Learning that the amoeba was vulnerable to heat, SolBraver exposed Shibusawa to fire to expel the amoeba from Tashiro and destroy it once and for all. * : A video game programmer who wanted to create the ultimate video game that would outsell his employer. Sano had stolen virtual reality software from his employer that was still experimental and unsafe for players. He tricked some children into beta testing his game that put them into vegetative states. Solbrain tracked Sano down and arrested him. * : The owner of a nutrition company called Future Food Development. The company was seemingly manufacturing state of the art medicine but was really performing illegal experiments by turning people into werewolves to be used as living weapons. Kujo’s plans were foiled when his first test subject, a man named Koichi Ichikawa, busted into his lab and destroyed his equipment. Solbrain arrested Kujo and Future Foods was shut down for good. * : Formerly an unemployed ne’er do well , Bond was used as a human guinea pig by Future Food Development that turned him into a feral wolfman. Bond was stronger and powerful, but too uncontrollable, so he became a drifter to avoid harming people. However, Future Foods sent black suited goons to hunt and retrieve him. Bond eventually made his way back to Future Foods and tried to kill the man responsible for his misfortune, Yasuhiko Kujo. He was talked down by SolBraver and reverted back to his normal self and promised to make a better life for himself. * : , his wife , and son , owned a small factory called Kumagai Metals that was in debt 10 million yen. To save their business and repay their debts, the family kidnapped a comedian named Shinichiro Ishimaru who was the heir of their prosperous contractor Ishimaru Chemicals. However, their effort collect ransom money was stonewalled by Shinichiro’s disapproving mother. For Plan B, the Kumagais planted a timebomb at Ishimaru Chemicals intending to start a small fire but failed to notice that explosive chemicals were close by. Realizing their grievous oversight, the Kumagais went to set things right. Shinichiro and his mother forgave the Kumagais and offered them the money to pay off their debt. * and : A pair of serial bombers that extort money from their victims. The bombs they planted are undetectable by Solbrain’s tech but were detected by an elderly scientist who was made of electromagnetic waves. The bombers kidnapped the old man and his grandson to learn his secrets but were arrested by Solbrain. * : The president of Chuko Chemicals, a company that had been under investigation for illegal toxic waste dumping. One day, Kanzaki’s daughter Akane is injured during a car chase and required a blood transfusion to survive. However, the blood for the transfusion is stolen by a young girl named Miho Hayase whose own father was a victim of Chuko Chemicals’ illegal dumping. Unwilling to give in to Miho’s demands for the blood, Kanzaki leaves her tied up to dynamite in an empty building. Masaki gave Kanzaki a shameful lecture about prioritizing his company image over the life of his dying daughter. Heartbroken, Kanzaki publicly confessed to his crimes and closed down his company. Though Kanzaki would soon be arrested, Akane was saved. * : A young girl whose father was involved in illegal dumping for Chuko Chemicals. Her father became ill from the toxins and was unfairly terminated without compensation. Hurt by her father’s ongoing suffering, Miho plotted to blackmail the company president, Eizo Kanzaki, into confessing his crimes. Miho learned Kanzaki’s daughter Akane needed a lifesaving transfusion and stole the blood as leverage. The plan backfired when Kanzaki refused to confess and left her tied up to explosives to die. Solbrain rescued Miho before she could be killed and revealed to her that Kanzaki made a public confession and that her father would soon get the medical treatment he needed. Miho apologized to Akane, who in turn forgave Miho. * : A scarred man whose depressed father committed familicide twenty years ago. Sudo was the only survivor with a facial scar, a bad leg, and a weakened heart. He blamed his family’s misfortune on a real estate mogul named Kenzo Sakuragi who foreclosed on his father’s home. Sudo grew up to establish a company called Akebono which was really a group of elderly men called the Old Man Arson Team who would set fire to buildings owned by Sakuragi. Before moving onto the last phase of his revenge plan, his heart began waiver. Out of loyalty to their dying boss, the elderly arsonists kidnapped Sakuragi. Sudo fought with Sakuragi, only to die of a heart attack. * : A small group of elderly gentlemen gathered by Masaaki Sudo. They felt discriminated by the younger generation and wanted revenge that Sudo was able to satisfy. They gleefully set fires to various properties handpicked by Sudo. Upon learning Sudo past and failing health, they abducted Kenzo Sakuragi, the owner of a real estate empire that Sudo had a grudge with. All members of the team were arrested. * : The newest member of the Old Man Arson Team whom Jun befriended when he was being accosted by delinquent motorcyclists. Okada was disappointed with how the youth disrespected and ignored the elderly. He applied for Akebono only to learn it was cover for arson crimes. Okada was horrified at first, but then came to embrace and enjoy the criminal activity. Masaki ordered Jun to personally arrest Okada; Okada did not regret his actions much to Jun’s disappointment. * : Reiko’s childhood friend who became a mafia don with a grudge against Masaki. Kazuya’s father, a respected botanist, was framed for drug trafficking and committed suicide. He used his criminal empire to plot revenge against Masaki and Solbrain by hiring a trio of hitmen. He still cared about Reiko and had her kidnapped to spare her. Unbeknownst to him, his father’s former lab assistant, Katsuichi Numata, was responsible for his misfortune. Numata also secretly got Kazuya addicted to the drugs that were slowly killing him. Kazuya eventually learned the truth when Numata betrayed and shot him multiple times. Kazuya died from his wounds, but successfully cleared his father’s name. * : A drug trafficker and a former laboratory assistant who framed his boss for the crime. On the surface Numata seemingly worked as a confidant for his boss’ son, Kazuya Kiryu, who became a crime boss. In secret, Numata was only using the misguided Kazuya as scapegoat like he did his father and even got Kazuya addicted to drugs. Kazuya outlived his usefulness and was murdered by Numata. As he tried to make his escape, Numata was brought to justice by Masaki. * : , sister , and youngest brother are a trio of professional assassins who were hired to draw out Solbrain for mafia boss Kazuya Kiryu. However, their true allegiance was to Kazuya’s associate, Katsuichi Numata, a drug trafficker. Yuki kidnapped Reiko and disguised herself as her to infiltrate Solbrain HQ only to be discovered and arrested. Hiroshi and Atsushi eventually surrendered after being outmatched by Solbrain. * : A deranged Solbrain fanboy and a security guard for a medical facility that was developing a machine that could manufacture dreams and record them on videotape. Feeling ignored by the heroes he admired, Hirosawa used the machine to cast himself in the role SolBraver. However, prolonged use of the dream machine caused psychological damage to his mind. Hirosawa then plotted to use the machine to create fake videos to frame Daiki of hit-and-run. Hirosawa was planning to commit suicide to frame Masaki of murder but was rescued and arrested by an exonerated Daiki. * : A troubled youth with a grudge against his father after his parents had divorced. Makioka lived with his mother until she passed away, but his father never paid alimony nor attended her funeral. Armed with a stolen police gun and dynamite, Makioka planned on murdering him as payback but the attempt was foiled by SolDozer. With aide of a local police officer who knew the young man, Solbrain tracked down Makioka for one final battle and arrested him. * , , and : A trio of troublemakers who committed thefts, auto burglary, assault and battery for their own amusement until an old man named Shinozaki stood up to them. The three retaliated by burglarizing Shinozaki’s home, attacking the old man, and stealing his keepsake doll. As a testament to their cruelty, they were going to burn the doll, but the fire caused the warehouse scaffoldings to collapse and trap them. Solbrain rescued the criminals and arrested them. * : A scientist who developed a shrinking gun to miniaturize and steal the SS-1. Kasahara created many inventions but was disgusted that his employer will misuse them for war. His plan was to plant a bomb on the stolen SS-1 and send the shrunken ship into his employer’s lab to destroy all his past research. Despite Daiki’s best efforts to stop him, Kasahara succeeded with his plan and surrendered to Solbrain. * : A member of a gold smuggling gang that left many bodies during their crimes. Nagata was arrested by police but refused to talk about his gang when being interrogated. To locate the gang and end their terror, Daiki went undercover as a fellow criminal and staged a breakout for Nagata. Nagata revealed to Daiki that he had a child and disapproved of the killings his gang committed. He met with his boss, Gozo Iwaki, to collect his share of the loot and quit the life. However, Iwaki saw Nagata as loose end and betrayed him. Nagata was determined to get his cut and stole the money Iwaki was going to receive for the gold. After his former boss was arrested, he handed over the dirty money to Daiki and vowed to turn over a new leaf. * : The boss of a gold smuggling gang infamous for the murders they left in their wake. Iwaki was planning on exchanging the golden bars with a Hong Kong mafia for American cash. Iwaki and his gang were defeated by SolBraver’s BosWinder and were apprehended. * : The president of East Chemicals, a company that produces printing ink. However, the company was facing bankruptcy and was secretly manufacturing high explosives to bolster their revenue. East Chemicals planned on expanding its operation by building a new factory on a local bicycle path, much to the anger of the citizens. Yanagida had his goons bully and harass protesters, and ultimately resorted to blackmail and attempted murder. Yanagida was caught red handed by Solbrain and arrested. * A prideful scientist who murdered one of his own pupils for slandering him. The pupil had a surviving sister named Hifumi who suspected Yabe and tried to confront him. Yabe was about to kill Hifumi as well with one of his inventions, but was foiled by Solbrain. * : An FBI drill instructor and Daiki’s former mentor. Kosugi came to Japan to get revenge on a group of college kids who killed his daughter in a hit-and-run. He successfully murdered all but one of his daughter's killers, a young man named Mitsuo Kisaragi who hid behind his father's political influence. Kosugi kidnapped Kisaragi and had one final showdown with SolBraver. As Daiki’s former trainer, he was quite a formidable adversary and knew many of Daiki’s strengths and weaknesses. Kosugi lost the duel and surrendered knowing his daughter had been avenged. * : A perverse college student and son of a politician. Kisaragi and two of his friends were harassing a young woman whom they accidentally killed in a hit-and-run. To cover up their misdeed, he used his father’s influence to give himself an alibi. However, the woman’s father, David Kosugi, came after him and his friends for revenge. Both of his friends were killed and Kosugi abducted him from his father’s estate to be executed. Kisaragi was rescued, but would soon answer for his crimes. Gallery SRS01-A320.png|A320 SRS01-Inagaki.png|Dr. Inagaki SRS02-EmiRumi.png|Emi and Rumi SRS03-Shibusawa.png|Dr. Shibusawa SRS04-Sano.png|Yukio Sano SRS04-monsters.png|Sano's Virtual Monsters SRS05-Kujo.png|Yasuhiko Kujo SRS05-Bond.png|Bond SRS06-Kumagai.png|The Kumagais SRS07-KasaiSaeki.png|Kasai and Saeki SRS09-Kanzaki.png|Eizo Kanzaki SRS09-Miho.png|Miho Hayase SRS10-Sudo.png|Masaaki Sudo SRS10-OldManArsonTeam.png|Old Man Arson Team SRSMatsutaroOkadaProfile.jpg|Matsutaro Okada SRSKazuyaKiryuProfile.jpg|Kazuya Kiryu SRSNumataWithTheBioRoseSeeds.jpg|Katsuichi Numata SRS11-Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi SRS11-Yuki.png|Yuki SRS11-Atsushi.png|Atsushi SRSHirosawa'sPoliceDisguise.jpg|Yoichi Hirosawa SRSShinichiMakiokaProfile.jpg|Shinichi Makioka SRSTaguchiHadSlashedMariaDoll'sNeck.jpg| Taguchi, Tsuyama, and Sakamaki SRSProfessorKasaharaWithAMolecularLaserGun.jpg|Seiichi Kasahara SRSDaikiTetsuyaInsideTheTruck.jpg|Tetsuya Nagata SRSIwakiAppears.jpg|Gozo Iwaki SRS18-Yanagida.png|Yanagida SRS19-Yabe.png|Takashi Yabe SRS20.jpg|David Kosugi SRS20-Kisaragi.png|Mitsuo Kisaragi